How to play A.F.L
thZAYNV1Y6.jpg thZ8UBTX8B.jpg thXB8KVQUN.jpg thURFR4YOP.jpg thT95C0DUW.jpg thNRMJEWD5.jpg thHMKMUANI.jpg thH7F4B79K.jpg thFQ6K2O1N.jpg thFMLOL5U5.jpg thCWWZFM74.jpg thA4G8EY6A.jpg th6DHWDN2Q.jpg th6B358O47.jpg th5MUQY8VS.jpg th5IJEYML2.jpg th1L84P9DU.jpg ThMGLULDPK.jpg To ensure that the game of Australian Football is played in a fair manner and a spirit of true sportsmanship; and to prevent injuries to players participating in a match so far as this objective can be reasonably achieved in circumstances where Australian Football is a body contact sport. The AFL is delighted again in season 2016 to be able to provide the 2016 Laws of Australian Football video. These videos will take you through all the key rules and interpretations of Australian Football, which will provide you with a greater understanding of our game. To maintain and enhance Australian Football as the most spectacular game in the world, the game at AFL level must remain entertaining and exciting to watch and safe to play within the confines of a body contact sport. The guiding principles for the Laws of the Game are: The unique characteristics of the game should be maintained and encouraged Player health and safety is protected via the Laws of the Game, interpretations and officiating A priority of the Laws, interpretations and officiating is to reward and protect the player who makes winning the ball their primary objective Australian Football at AFL level should be maintained as a physically tough and contested game with appropriate consideration to player health and safety Players of various sizes, football and athletic ability have an opportunity for success in the game played at the highest level The direction and movement of the ball is unpredictable and has few restrictions There are few restrictions on where player can be located across the ground Continuous and free flowing football is encouraged ahead of repetitive short passages of play The Laws of the Game balances offensive and defensive aspects of play, where an attacking style of game is encouraged. In AFL there is a male team and a female team through Australia History was made today at the MCG with AFL Chairman Mike Fitzpatrick announcing the clubs which have been granted a licence to compete in the inaugural season of the national women’s league in 2017. The Adelaide Crows, the Brisbane Lions, Carlton, Collingwood, Fremantle, the GWS Giants, Melbourne and the Western Bulldogs were named as the successful applicants after the AFL Commission ruled on the submissions yesterday. The Geelong Cats, North Melbourne, Richmond, St Kilda and the West Coast Eagles have each been granted provisional licences, and in the coming days will be provided with an outline of how the AFL will work closely with them to develop the talent base and ensure they are part of an expanded competition at the earliest possible opportunity, some as early as 2018. Specific information will be provided to each club on how they can develop partnerships with state-league clubs, contribute to the talent pathway by supporting Youth Girls Academies, and enhance their capacity to support a women’s team. Star players Daisy Pearce, Tayla Harris, Lauren Arnell, Brianna Davey, Sabrina Frederick-Traub and Darcy Vescio were in attendance for the historic announcement this morning and are available to media. A copy of the speech made by AFL Chairman Mike Fitzpatrick at the announcement is provided below. Clubs which will compete in 2017 are currently attending an AFL briefing to work through the licensing agreement and to discuss the process for recruitment along with other plans for the inaugural season. Speech delivered by AFL Commission Chairman Mike Fitzpatrick Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and thank you for being here today for what is truly a defining moment in the history of Australian Football. Our game is on the cusp of changing forever and changing for the better. Today we name the teams who will be part of the inaugural season of the AFL’s National Women’s Competition. The concept of a national competition has been put together in short space of time but this day has been a long time coming. The number of women and girls playing club football has doubled over the past five years, as record growth year-on-year has seen female participation reach 25 per cent of the total number of Australians playing our indigenous game. In 2015 there were 163 new women’s teams and more than 318,000 total female participants. This year we are forecasting 250 new teams will take the field. Our CEO Gillon McLachlan calls it a revolution. The AFL Commission would like to thank Gillon and his team at the AFL, along with AFL clubs, for turning a bold plan into what will soon be reality. A fully fledged national competition where the best women in the country will grace AFL grounds, wearing AFL club jumpers, representing immensely proud and passionate tribes. Before we announce the clubs who will be part of the inaugural season, I also want to thank those who have been championing women’s football since the first organised match was played in 1915. The contribution and persistence of these pioneering individuals, who never lost the belief this day would come, will not be forgotten. On behalf of the AFL Commission, I want express our deep gratitude and may you continue to help grow and develop women’s football at all levels. Today we are joined by some of the best players our game has to offer, women who are already becoming house-hold names, role models and heroes for the next generation of players. The establishment of a national women’s league will provide a platform to inspire young girls to reach for the stars and provide another avenue for fans of Australian football to enjoy. Our game will never be the same. Thirteen AFL clubs put forward a submission for a women’s licence and all 13 were outstanding. We have been delighted by the quality of the submissions, and encouraged by the passion and desire each of these clubs have expressed to have a women’s team. We want all 13 to know that they will be part of a successful AFL women’s league in future. I will shortly be announcing the eight clubs that will be part of the inaugural 2017 season. The other five clubs will be granted provisional licences, and we will be working closely with them to ensure they are part of an expanded competition by as soon as 2018 depending on the development of talent within their regions. We are today committing to those five clubs that we will work with them on developing talent and capacity to be part of the new league as soon as possible. Simon Lethlean and his team will be meeting with the inaugural eight clubs after this launch to discuss the process from here, and Simon will be available later to the media to answer any questions and outline some of the plans for 2017. As I said earlier, this is just the beginning. To those clubs who will compete in the inaugural season in 2017 – congratulations and good luck. The hard work starts now. In alphabetical order, the teams that will compete in the inaugural national women’s league are: 1. The Adelaide Crows 2. The Brisbane Lions 3. Carlton 4. Collingwood 5. The Fremantle Dockers 6. The GWS Giants 7. Melbourne 8. The Western Bulldogs Once again congratulations to all of the clubs that will compete in the national women's league next year and in the years to come. Thank you for your attendance for this historic announcement and may today signal a new and exciting era for the AFL Recommended Content Eagles part company with six players The coach ladder: Who's pleasing the crow? The reason 'BT' makes draft hopeful nervous GWS 'distressed' by Mumford white powder vid The big question mark over Freo's rebuild Big Bomber retires after turning down new deal 3h ago Two more Swans cut ahead of list deadline 1h ago SCG set for massive scoreboard upgrade 3h ago Tomorrow's Heroes: Explosive half-back set to be a Pie 6h ago Slim Saints spearhead shapes up to break out 18h ago I obtained this information from AFL laws and rules and AFL women's team announced